


Whispers in the Night

by VictorianCheshire



Series: Vampirism [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Evie is a vampire, Fluff, Other, Vampires, not twilight related I promise, twilight is gross we use real vampires here we don't mess around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianCheshire/pseuds/VictorianCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Frye is quite familiar with the night, she wears the shadows as a second skin and uses darkness as cover to hide from her foes. However, one day something goes terribly wrong, and the female assassin is turned into a vampire. The physical changes are not too drastic, yet she is afraid that she will be unable to control her blood lust, especially in the presence of her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote for Halloween, Vampire!Evie is a somewhat unique idea so I figured it was worth posting. I've seen plenty of werewolf!Jacob stuff all over social media, so why not Vampire!Evie? I myself adore werewolves and vampires (not twilight tho) so expect more of this kind of stuff in the future. This is my first fanfic on this site, so please enjoy!

Darkness. That was mostly what Evie could see. Once her vision adjusted she managed to pick out a few faces amoung the shadows. The people in front of her weren't the only ones there, she could sense others all around her, even if she couldn't see them.  
It stank. The smell of death and blood filled the air, it was revolting. She was bound and on her knees, encircled by her captors. 

"Ah she's awake." 

One of the men stepped forward, grabbing her by her hair, yanking her head back roughly. A soft whimper of pain escaped Evie's lips, the master assassin felt weak and sore. This was one fight she did not manage to win. The night was Evie's playground, but her captors seemed to be almost one with the shadows. She remembered how they had practically emerged from the inky blackness, without any indication that they were there before, taking her by surprise. 

Needless to say, it's not easy to surprise Evie Frye.  
 The female assassin struggled against her bonds, her wrists getting cut by the ropes in the process. She tried to wriggle out of her captors grip but he had a firm hold on her. Before she could register what was happening a firm calloused hand grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth open. A warm sticky liquid was poured down her throat, making Evie want to gag, but her mouth was forcefully closed after the liquid was poured down her throat, giving her no choice but to swallow. The rough hands soon let go of her face, she coughed, the foul taste still remaining. She felt remnants of the thick warm liquid running down her chin. Before anything else could happen, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, a bite. She let out a scream, feeling a burning pain rip through her body like electricity before everything went dark.  

....

Evie woke up with a cry of fear, her crimson eyes looked around wildly as she took in her surroundings. It took a few moments for her to realize that she was back in her room at the hideout. She sighed and put a hand to her head, it was only a dream...or...was it? She slid her hand down to her mouth, pushing her upper lip aside to feel her incisors with the brief hope that they wouldn't be there. Unfortunately they were. Evie sighed as her delicate fingers brushed against her elongated and pointed canines. Her fangs, the distinct feature of a vampire. She lowered her hand, rose red eyes flickering to look at her pale hands silently, taking note of her claw like nails. That's right...this was real, all of it. She always woke up hoping that it wouldn't be real, that it was all in her head. However, every time she woke up she was slapped in the face by the cruel reminder that she truly was different now. 

The physical features were actually not very bothersome to Evie, what truly frightened her was her thirst. She despised how she couldn't pass by a human without that pressing feeling in the back of her mind, the tantalizing smell of their blood, the tempting sound of their hearbeat. Oh how she would love to silence that sound, to sink her fangs into them and drain them of their sweet tasting blood. She shook her head of these thoughts, growling a little in frustration. No, she wouldn't give in to this. She couldn't let anyone know of her secret...especially Jacob. After all, what would Jacob say if he found out his twin sister was a vampire?


	2. The Bloody Streets of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie begins struggling with her new senses and lust for blood. She has no desire to hurt anyone outside of a mission, but it seems like she won't have much of a choice.

As the sun moved across the sky, Evie stayed hidden away in her room. Luckily no one had disturbed her, so her secret was kept for the time being. She was now a threat to humankind and had no desire to hurt anyone. 

Unfortunately she would need to feed soon, and that itself wouldn't leave her with much of a choice. The sun soon disappeared beyond the horizon, and London was shrouded in darkness. Her sensitive hearing could pick up any heartbeat nearby. London was packed full of people so wherever Evie went she was always burdened by the sound of numerous heartbeats pounding in her ears.  
She suddenly felt a burning sensation in her throat, evidence of her hunger growing.

The burning sensation would soon became too much to bear, Evie would need to find something...or someone to drink and fast. The heartbeats she could hear were tempting her, if she was going to feed she couldn't attract attention to herself. 

Before her thirst became overwhelming, she quickly put on her assassin robes and snuck outside. The night air was brisk and cold, and the streets were much quieter.  
She began to search for someone to feed on, Evie was familiar with how she was supposed to feed, when she first turned she blindly struck someone down and fed ravenously on their blood. Even if she didn't remember the entire experience, something in her mind told her exactly what she needed to do. Even if she was in control of herself this time she still didn't want to do this. However, she knew she was more likely to lash out at innocent people if she let herself become consumed by hunger. In the meantime time, she wanted to pick her prey carefully. Luckily she was near Blighter territory. If she picked off a stray one, she most likely wouldn't attract much attention. The Blighters were enemies to the Rooks anyways, it was their goal to take them down. She would be doing a good deed to the Rooks if she gave them one less Blighter to worry about. 

As she neared the edge of the territory she could pick up the sound of a few heartbeats scattered within, with one approaching her current location. Evie stayed in the shadows, inhaling as she smelled the tantalizing smell of human blood. Her senses dulled and her mind clouded a little as she gave in to her predatory instincts. Her prey was coming close and her keen eyes soon picked him out from the shadows. Once he was close enough, a low animalistic growl rose up in the back of her throat as she sprung from her hiding spot. The blighter didn't have a chance to react, due to the fact that her hidden blade was embedded in his throat before he could make a sound. The body went limp in her arms as her weapon retracted and her mouth immediately met the wound in the dead man's throat. She clutched the body tightly and hungrily drank it's warm sticky blood. The crimson liquid ran down her chin and soaked her lips as she fed. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the taste, it tasted so sweet and delicious.

After she finished Evie managed to grasp ahold of what she was doing and opened her crimson eyes, shakily dropping the body. She gasped softly as she witnessed what she had done. Before, Evie had been in denial. She didn't want to believe that she was different, she wanted to believe that somehow, deep down some part of her was still human. However, after knowing she did something as awful as this...she woke up to reality. The awful reality that she was no longer human, but a monster...


	3. Tearstains and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeding Evie comes to an unsettling conclusion, she has no control over herself or her new lust for blood. She is now a danger to London, her comrades and her brother. She is unsure of everything but the fact that it might be best to go into hiding while she figures things out. Meanwhile, Jacob comes to the conclusion that his sister has been acting strange lately and that it should be investigated.

Cold breaths, silent running, tears flowing, hood up concealing her bloodied face. Evie ran through the streets of London as fast as she could, wanting to get back to her room in the hideout as soon as possible. At least she would be less likely to be interrupted there.

She only stopped for a moment to attempt to compose herself and assess the situation. The truth stung like a needle, she had murdered someone, well that much wasn't different,  the part that sickened her was the fact that she had drained her victim of all his blood. What person ever did such a vile thing? None of course, she was a monster now. A vampire. 

A shadow of the night, a bloodsucking beast. Evie wasn't sure how much longer she could handle this, her mind and body were still getting used to her new predicament. Her new senses, thirst and abilities were rather overwhelming, she wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it. 

As she stood there and collected herself she caught sight of her reflection in a puddle on the ground. The mere sight of her own reflection caused a gasp to escape Evie's pale bloodied lips, for she barely recognized herself. The face that stared back at her from the reflection of the puddle had pale skin, dark shadows highlighting crimson eyes, pale lips that were reddened with fresh blood that ran down an equally pale chin. This face was undoubtedly Evie's but Evie herself had a hard time believing this. She quickly took a handkerchief out of her coat and quickly cleaned her mouth and chin off, as she did this, she tried to compose herself. She was an assassin, even though this was strange and new she had to try and adapt for the time being. Most importantly, she had to make sure none of her comrades discovered her secret. Especially Jacob. He may be her brother but Evie most certainly didn't want him to know, afraid of how he might react. 

Jacob never believed in the supernatural, and never took well to it either. Evie felt the smallest of smiles tugging at her pale lips as she recalled Jacob complaining about those many times she obsessed over the pieces of Eden. Oh how she missed those days. Ever since she had turned she avoided Jacob like the plague. Even though keeping her secret was a major priority, she mainly avoided him so she wouldn't harm him. If she hurt her twin brother, she would never forgive herself. Now that she was a vampire, this was much more likely to happen because of her new bloodlust. She was unable to control herself sometimes and she didn't trust herself around Jacob. As Evie stood there, thinking about all of this, a thought popped into her head. 

"Perhaps I shouldn't return to the hideout....I am only a danger to my brother and the others...I should stay away for now..." 

She hated the idea of leaving her brother all alone, the younger brother she had sworn to protect, but it was for the best. She wanted him to be safe, and she would be violating her own terms if she was close to him. For now, until she sorted things out, she would stay away so her brother would be safe. 

..................

Jacob walked into the hideout, setting his cane sword down in a safe place. It had been a long day of brawling and carriage chases throughout London. It was jolly good fun but at least he had finished the job he was supposed to do. "Evie, I'm back! I think you'll be glad to know only one carriage was compromised this time!" 

Silence. 

He raised an eyebrow, that was odd. Usually Evie would come scurrying over to greet  him (or sometimes scold him for being so reckless) when he returned from a mission.  He advanced through the hideout, looking around for his twin sister. "Evie?" She wasn't in her usual reading spot and she wasn't slaving over maps or plans. 

Jacob felt his stomach churn with worry as he opened the door to her room, only to find it completely empty. "Dammit Eve..." he murmured. Even though she could very well be out on a mission Jacob was still concerned about her. Especially since she had been acting rather strange and distant the past few days. That was certainly very unlike Evie, perhaps something was wrong. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out. His gut told him he needed to go out and find her so he could figure out what was going on. With that final thought he grabbed his cane sword and was soon on the streets of London once again. "I'm coming for you Evie, and you sure as hell better not be in trouble dear sister."


	4. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob takes to the streets in search of his sister, wanting to make sure that everything is alright. What he finds is certainly beyond his expectations.

Too much time had passed, too many dead ends. Jacob was beginning to get discouraged and a little frustrated, no matter where he looked he wasn't any closer to finding his sister. He was beginning to worry, he was certain he would have found her by now. Evie may have been a master at hiding, and lurking in the shadows unnoticed, but she should have turned up by now if something was wrong. She wouldn't hide from him if she was injured or needed help. 

Unless she didn't want to be found. 

Night soon shrouded London in darkness, turning the usually busy town into a playground for assassins and gangs alike. He had been searching for her all day and yet still no sign of her. But this wouldn't end his search. He had to find her, she was his twin sister, and the only family he had left. Jacob continued searching, hours that had passed felt like an eternity. As he kept moving down the darkened streets of London he soon found a figure crouched over a slightly larger one. He couldn't see exactly what was going on but advanced forward, putting a hand on his revolver just in case. He could hear strange noises, the unpleasant sound of tearing flesh and hungry noises as the shadowed figure lapped up the blood of its victim, crimson eyes glittering in the darkness.

Jacob wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been witnessing it himself. 

He had never seen such a creature before, even though human in appearance, there was no doubt this was a monster. The beast lifted it's head up with a snarl, baring sharp fangs tipped with blood. Even though he couldn't see the creatures face clearly Jacob still had a clear shot. In only a second the creature had lunged at him, fangs bared, lips pulled back in a snarl, letting out a growl of anger as it attacked.

 His shot did not bring the vampire down, but it gave Jacob the chance to grab ahold of it and throw it into the lamplight to get a good look before making his next move. As soon as he saw the face of this blood sucking monster he froze. Brown eyes meeting crimson ones that seemed to be in at trance of sorts. The owner of those blood red eyes didn't seem to recognize him, confused and blinded by bloodlust. However, he certainly recognized her. "E-Evie?"  


	5. The Monster Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation between brother and sister, human and vampire. A vampire, lost to despair and bloodlust and a human who only wants his sister back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the ending for my story, but I plan to add more onto it. This is the first story of my series, and there is so much more to be done with vampire Evie, so I certainly don't intend to stop here. I hope you will all enjoy! Comments and kudos would be appreciated! ^u^

"E-Evie??" Jacob watched in both shock and relief as the bullet wound between his sister's crimson eyes closed up, looking as if there had been no bullet to begin with. Evie growled at him, her mouth bloodied from feeding, the crimson liquid running down her chin and neck. Jacob took a few steps back, still holding his revolver in case she attacked again. "Evie! It's me, Jacob! Your twin brother! Come on Evie get a hold of yourself! This isn't you!" 

The female twin was blinded and deafened to his attempts to bring her back to reality. In his absence she had wandered the streets of London in despair and had fallen victim to her bloodlust and predatory instincts. Jacob knew that something was controlling her actions and that she wouldn't stop until whatever feeling or instinct that was controlling her ceased. He had to help her somehow. If words weren't going to do anything then perhaps actions would. Jacob tried to get close to Evie, but she only reacted by attacking him again, this time lashing out at him, scratching his cheek with her claw like nails. Her brother winced at this and grunted in pain at the stinging pain he now felt in his cheek. "Dammit Evie, must you be so irritable?" 

He took a deep breath, if brute force wasn't going to help then perhaps he could try a gentler approach, something he wasn't entirely used too. He took careful steps toward his sister, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Evie was about as dangerous as an angry tiger, any sudden movements would surely send her into attack mode. She watched his every move carefully, her crimson eyes not missing a thing. Jacob was not the most graceful or careful, but somehow he managed to get directly in front of her and look her in the eye. Hesitantly, he placed his calloused brawler hands on her shoulders with a gentleness he never knew he had. "Evie, I don't know what the bloody hell is going on here, or why you were drinking that man's blood. But you need to stop, you're scaring me sis. Please snap out of it." He didn't expect it to work, nor did her expect what came next. 

Evie seemed to relax in his hold, and snapped out of her trance like state. "J-Jacob?" She asked shakily, her bloodied lip quivering a little as she noticed the scratch on his bleeding cheek, knowing she must have attacked him. Of course, this was something she had dreaded doing ever since she turned, so naturally she felt rather upset about it. Jacob smiled and pulled her into a hug, what she had done didn't matter now. All that mattered was that she was okay. 

Evie was rather shocked at the gesture but gladly hugged him back. She had been afraid of rejection, of her brother casting her out for what she had become. Now she understood that it didn't matter. They were twins, as long as they stayed together it never would matter. As soon as the twins pulled apart, Evie wiped the blood off her face. "I suppose I owe you an explanation or two." Jacob chuckled at this "Damn right you do, let's discuss this back on the train." Evie smiled a little and nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's. We should also tend to that wound of yours." 

"What? This?" He gestured to his cheek. "Please, I've had worse Evie, but yes I suppose we should give it some attention when we return. Also, Evie?" "Yes Jacob?" "Don't ever scare me like that again." "I won't, I promise." With that the twins disappeared into the night together, an exchange of blood and fear had separated the two. Now they were together again, brother and sister.  Twins, standing side by side in a world full of chaos. As long as they had each other, they could take on the world.


	6. Bond Between Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that twins are like two halves of one being, that they can tell how the other is feeling and can't simply be apart from each other for very long. This was true with the Fryes, even though Evie is quite different now they still have that strong connection. Vampirism is a slight complication but nothing that will disrupt the bond between the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter then usual, but we are nearing the end of this story. Although, it is one out of three of this series, so there will be more to come. I hope you will all enjoy it just the same. :)

"So a vampire eh?"

"Yes. I know you aren't particularly one for myths and legends but apparently this one is true."

"So I've noticed."

The twins talked in Jacob's carriage on the train, discussing Evie's condition. The elder twin did her best to explain everything without making it too confusing for Jacob. Luckily, her brother did seem to be listening for the most part, even though he would get distracted from time to time, as Evie explained how she had been turned and what had happened after that. After she finished explaining, they seemed to have reached some sort of an understanding. Jacob didn't say much, in fact he seemed to be studying her carefully. Evie raised an eyebrow as her twin stood up and soon stood before her, looking her over curiously. Before the vampire could ask about what he was doing, Jacob answered her question. "I just want to take a good look at you."

It had been dark when he had first seen her like this, so it made sense. Evie still looked like herself, same freckles, same appearance roughly. Although, her skin was paler then normal, and her once caspian blue eyes had become a blood red color. There were dark shadows around her eyes, highlighting those crimson pools, making them her most noticeable feature. Jacob took her hand in his, noticing that her delicate looking fingers were each tipped with a sharp and pointed nail. Claws. Perfect for a predator such as herself. He touched Evie's claws carefully with a childish fascination before looking up at her face. He lifted his hand up, reaching for her mouth only for Evie to take a step back. 

"What on earth are you doing?" "I just want to look at your fangs! Hold still!" "Jacob!" "Say "ah" sis." "Ahhhhhhrgh!"

He had managed to hold her still long enough to push her upper lip aside and get a good look at her canines. They looked like a perfect fit in her mouth and seemed rather elegant in a twisted sort of way. They were slender, sharp and pointed. They were long enough so that they poked out from under Evie's upper lip slightly. If Evie had taken appeal to her condition, Jacob would have said that these lovely fangs suited her very much. His poking and prodding continued until the brawler paused, putting a hand to his sister's cheek. "You're so cold Evie..."

"Well that's not very polite." She grumbled.

"No, I mean your skin...it's as cold as a corpse." "Oh."

He had a suspicion and he certainly hoped it wasn't true as his hand traveled down to her chest, resting just above her heart. Or where her heart was supposed to be.

Unfortunately, no sound or sign of a living beating heart came from her chest. It was cold, hollow and dead. This sent a bit of shock and panic through the usually bold and confident gang leader. "E-Evie your heart isn't beating!" 

A sigh escaped the brunette as she looked her brother in the eye, sadness in her crimson gaze. "I know Jacob...I'm not exactly alive anymore brother dearest." Her tone was patient, calm and even a little apologetic. It wasn't long before Jacob had pulled her into a tight hug, holding her cold body close to his warm one. The gesture sent a wave of shock through Evie, but she hugged him back, resting her head against her brother's chest. The sound of his powerful heartbeat was like a drum pounding in her ear and a slap in the face to remind her that she was nothing but an undead monster now. Evie felt a twinge of guilt pass through her, knowing that this whole experience was hard for Jacob as much as it was for her. She rubbed his back gently in a soothing motion as they hugged, hoping to relieve some of the negative emotions clouding his mind. "I'm sorry brother...truly I am. If only I had stayed on my guard perhaps this could have been avoided." "There's no need to apologize sister, there's nothing we can do to change this. I've accepted who you are now, and I want you to know that this doesn't change anything. You will always be my sister, no matter what." A smile tugged at Evie's lips, happy to hear her twin say this. She sighed in content, glad that they had managed to work this out. "Thank you Jacob." "You're welcome Evie."


End file.
